Saignantes, comme on les aime
by Megumi Watanabe
Summary: Kagome et Mori: deux ghoules et deux chemins. Nous suivons leurs péripéties et aventures au sein de la société des goules, chacune ayant un but: l'une, retrouver Tatara et gagner une place dans le clan d'Aogiri, l'autre, ne pas avoir de dossier chez les Colombes et enquêter sur chacun de ses petits clients de l'Helter Skelter. TOKYO GHOUL
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir à vous! Pour ceux qui vienne de découvrir cette fanfiction, bienvenu, et pour les "anciens", encore désolé d'avoir fait cette erreur ! Le deuxième chapitre va arriver dans le courrant de cette semaine Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous demande de ne pas hésiter à laisser un commentaire pour nous améliorer!**

* * *

«Je ferai bien de demander mon chemin...» pensa Kagome quand elle sortit de la gare. «Car même avec une carte... Tokyo est vraiment grand.». Elle venait tout juste d'arriver et se trimballer dans les rues bondées avec ses deux valises remplies à ras-bord de vêtements et autres objets du quotidien. Pas gênée pour un sou d'être en plein milieu du passage, elle s'avança en direction d'un panneau indicatif. Elle se trouvait dans le quartier de Nerima au nord-ouest de Tokyo, dans le14ème arrondissement. Elle lut sur la pancarte touristique que ce trouvait, non loin de là, le bar d'Helter Skelter. Dans sa ville, à Nagoya, on en parlait comme d'un bar tenu par une goule, plus un bar d'informations qu'un pour boire. On ne lui donnait pas d'ailleurs une très bonne réputation, et Kagome n'avait pas réellement envie de la vérifier par elle-même.

L'Helter Skelter était tenu par une femme ghoule, Itori, la nuit, et le jour par sa petite protégée, Mori. Elle l'avait prise en charge depuis 10 ans pile; Mori en avait alors 9 ans et Itori 21. Quelques ghoules vivant à Nagoya et ayant visité Tokyo, avaient fait une rapide description de ces deux gérantes: Itori serait grande, avec des cheveux rouges et quelque peu folle. Mori mesurerait dans les 1.65m, aurait de longs cheveux auburn et serait, elle, TOTALEMENT folle. Mais elles avaient un avantage: elles n'avaient jamais fait de gaffes, et les inspecteurs se faisaient donc rares.

Oui, Kagome pouvait être fière d'elle: elle avait très bien choisi son arrondissement d'arrivée. En plus, elle était juste à côté du 20ème, où elle trouverai bien un endroit où passer la nuit. Elle sourit à cette simple idée.


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Nous revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fic' ! Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

«-J'ai besoin d'une information.» me demande un vieux monsieur qui vient juste d'entrer, assez bas pour que personne n'entends.

«Est ce qu'Itori est là?

-Mot de passe, s'il vous plaît.» (Prudence est mère de sûreté!, me dit tous les jours Itori.)

Le monsieur marmonna un vague «Oh, bien sûr» et mis les mains de chaque côté de ses yeux pour que je sois la seule à les voir avant de les faire devenir rouge et noir. «Merci», dis-je en changeant mes yeux moi aussi afin de lui assurer ma nature de ghoule.

«-Assez de formalités, reprit- il un peu agacé. Itori est là oui ou non?

-Elle est absente pour le moment. Je peux lui transmettre votre requête si vous le désirez.

-Tout ça pour ça! Bon... Dites lui que ma...

-Moins fort!

-...que ma femme et moi aimerions des renseignements sur notre voisine, reprit-il en baissant le ton. Elle s'appelle Etsuko Yukiyasa, et nous ne savons pas si c'est une ghoule ou pas.

-Juste le temps de noter le nom... Voilà... Ça y est! Etsuko Yukiyasa. Itori doit savoir ça, repassez demain pour avoir la réponse. Dernière question: dans quel arrondissement habitez-vous?

-Dans le 22ème.

-Très bien. Au revoir et à demain!

-Au revoir.»

Enfin... je pousse un soupir de soulagement. C'est la troisième demande pour Itori aujourd'hui, et ce sera la dernière parce que... Il est 20heures! Je vais préparer le bar pour le service de nuit en attendant Itori.

Elle arrive quelques minutes plus tard, trempée et en courant.

«-J'ai été attrapé par la pluie...» dit-elle en souriant pour s'excuser. Même pas le temps de dire un mot, elle est repartie en trombe de l'autre côté de la pièce et l'eau de la douche coule quelques instant plus tard. Celle-là alors... Toujours aussi distraite! Je sais qu'elle en aura pour au moins 20 bonnes minutes, ce qui va me laisser le temps de passer la serpillière là où Itori a mis de l'eau. Je m'installe à une table.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'enlever ce fichu uniforme avant d'avoir signée ma fiche du jour. Mais cette chemise me gratte... Ah, tiens, voilà justement Ito qui arrive en peignoir, ma fiche à la main. Il y est inscrit que:

«Mlle Mori à bien assuré sa journée de travail du 22 novembre. Salaire: 60€.» et est signée par Itori. Je m'empresse de la signer moi aussi et cours jusqu'à ma chambre en l'embrassant au passage. Enfin, je troque mon uniforme contre mon fidèle débardeur ornée d'une cerise et d'un short. Cool! Ito a laissé un panier de fruits sur mon lit! J'en ai un toute les deux semaines avec des fruits différents. I mois, j'ai décidé de faire des économies, donc je mets le panier dans le placard, avec les autres. Bien sûr, je déteste les fruits (comme toute la nourriture humaine) , mais j'adore les dessiner. Quand j'aurai 30 paniers, je ferai un smoothie géant et je le viendrait 2€ le verre aux humains. Je mettrai la recette de côté avec mes autres économies et ça servira plus tard à m'acheter un appartement. Bon, pour le moment, je suis bien ici. Mais peut être qu'un jour ça me servira!


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Nous revoilà pour le troisième chapitre qui sera porté sur Kagome. J'espère que vous aimerez!**

 **disclamer : Tokyo Goul ne nous appartient pas!(Et c'est bien dommage^^)**

* * *

Je venais tout juste de débarquer à Tokyo que déjà je me sentais perdu dans la grandeur de la capitale. N'étant pas d'ici, je me dirigeais vers un panneau d'information. J'essayais consciencieusement de me repérer, en vain. J'avais vraiment un sens de l'orientation pourri.

"Excusez-moi, je vous vois chercher depuis tout à l'heure votre chemin. Je peux vous aidez?" me demanda avec un large sourire affiché, un homme en costume et aux cheveux violet. Il me dépassait d'au-moins 2 têtes et était assez fin.

"Oui volontiers, je cherche l'Université de Droit" lui répondis-je."Ooh! Mais vous parlez de celle du bahut du 14ème ? Elle est à 2 arrondissement d'ici! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas du coin..." Je pris cela comme une pique lancé.

"Comment ça "vraiment"? Répliqué-je

-Ton accent." Prit-il le temps d'articuler." Il s'entend même si tu essayes de le masquer." Je le regarder, interloqué qu'il eut entendu ce si léger accent que j'avais réussi à perdre avec le temps et qui me joué encore des tours aujourd'hui. Un accent qui ne venait pas de Tokyo.

Reprenant mes esprits, je lui demandé de me conduire jusqu'à l'établissement. "Mais avant tout, j'aimerai connaître votre nom.

-Avec plaisir ma chère ! Tsukiyama Shū, pour vous servir!" déclara-t-il un sourire encore plus grand illuminant son visage.

"Et le votre très chère ?

-...Matsuoka Rin."menti-je. On ne sait jamais ce que les gens peuvent faire rien qu'avec un nom. J'avais donc créé un personnage, une image extérieur pour nous protéger, moi et mes origines.

Il m'accompagna donc jusqu'à l'Université, se montrant digne d'un vrai guide me montrant les enseignes et magasins où il fallait absolument aller d'après ses dires. En arrivant, je le vis regarder en direction des deux autres bâtiments du bahut l'Université de lettre et celle de science. Il eut l'air nostalgique et renifla un bon coup, comme pour ne pas pleurer. Il me déclara alors de manière totalement théâtrale " Aaah cette endroits me rappel des souvenirs, que de BONS souvenirs..." Il laissa plané une atmosphère pesante, comme s'il allait ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais qu'il s'était retenu. Il me cachait clairement quelques chose. Je le remerciai et le quitta pour me rendre vers les bureaux de l'administration. Tout en traversant un couloir pour m'y rendre, je vis alors des petites affiches placardé sur les murs, plus précisément des annonces. "Cherche baby-sitter","Recrutement de membres pour la bibliothèque","Aide au travail"etc... C'est alors que je la repéra. Elle était caché derrière les autres et était un peu abîmé. "Appartement à vendre-34m²-226000¥-contacter le ..." Un fin sourire fit son apparition. Je n'aurai peut-être pas besoin de jouer à l'humaine autant de temps que prévu dans des dortoirs. J'allais avoir un chez-moi à Tokyo.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Le chapitre 4 est là! (Enfin je pense que vous l'aviez remarqué^^) Je tiens aussi à remercier un lecteur connu sous le nom de "World of Berzerker", il se reconnaitra!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Depuis la dernière fois, Tokyo Ghoul ne nous appartient toujours pas, Sui Ishida n'a pas voulu nous céder les droits^^

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Juzo sentait les regards pesants des gens alentours se poser sur ses cicatrices. Habitué, il n'y prêtait pas attention, même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer les dépecer intérieurement, comme lors de son ancien travail. Enfin, travail, c'est vite dit: Juzo considérait plutôt cela comme des meurtres répétés de personnes innocentes. Il avait été, dans sa jeunesse, dépêceur au restaurant des goules. Mais c'était du passé: maintenant, au lieu de les nourrir, il les tuait, les goules! Il avait d'ailleurs été missionné pour ça. «Reconcentre- toi, Juzo», se dit-il: «Tu as une mission à accomplir, même si elle ne sert à rien !»

Ce sur quoi il partit dans un concours de grimace avec (ou contre) lui-même. C'était devenu une manie pour oublier. Ou pour se reconcentrer.

Juzo avait pour mission de «démasquer les goules qui seraient potentiellement cachées dans le 14ème». Quelle mission stupide! Car pour une fois, Juzo était absolument certain qu'il n'y en a fait plus une seule. En menant l'enquête, il avait trouvé l'assassin du meurtre qui avait été mis sur le dos de «goules potentielles». Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de M. François Bernard, un français en trouble psychologiques venu passer ses vacances dans le 14ème. Et Juzo veillait personnellement à ce que la France en entende parler. Le dernier jour de son partenariat avec M. Shinoara, ce dernier lui avait confié qu'il travaillait sur la culpabilité. Alors Juzo faisait culpabiliser la France. Enfin, c'est bel et bien cette actualité qui avait poussé Juzo en dehors du CCG ce matin.

Il rassembla donc ses esprits une bonne fois pour toute et se dirigea vers le premier café venu. Même s'il n'y croyait pas, la perspective de croiser des goules l'excitait.

Après avoir étroitement surveillé le «Mujona» et le «Chez Etsuko», Juzo se dirigea vers «L'Helter Skelter», un petit bar au fond d'une ruelle sombre. Il savait déjà ce qu'il écrirait sur son rapport:«-Helter Skelter: pas de goules», mais il y prendrait quand même un café, pour le principe.

Juzo s'installe à une table, les pieds repliés sur la chaise, et commande un café sans sucre (son 6ème de la matinée). Et voilà que deux minutes plus tard arrive une jeune fille dans un uniforme étriqué, un café à la main. Et qu'elle jeune fille! Juzo se mit immédiatement à se balancer d'avant en arrière, recrocvillé sur lui-même. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cet automatisme, mais il ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais produit grâce à un être humain. Bizarre... Comment s'appelle t-elle?, pense t-il. La jeune fille lut dans ses pensées:

«-Mori! Je m'appelle Mori! Et vous?», dit-elle.

Mori... Ça veut dire «forêt».

«-Juzo Suzuya... répondit-il timidement.»Juzo dévisage Mori du regard: environ 1.63-64m , longues couettes auburn descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, des tâches de rousseurs plein le visage et un uniforme composé d'une jupe rouge ornée de deux lignes perpendiculaires rouge vif avec des dentelles en finition et d'une chemise blanche. Les yeux de Juzo s'attardent sur cette chemise. Elle est bien coupée , d'un blanc immaculé, mais à des boutons de manchettes, disons... décalé. Sur chaque manche, ces boutons étaient tous différents. Ils représentent chacun un fruit, lesquels sont dessinés à la main. Sur une manche, il y a une pomme, une cerise et un ananas, sur l'autre, une pêche, une mangue et un abricot.

S'apercevant du trouble de Juzo, quoique un trouble amusé en raison du petit sourire qu'il affichait, Mori engagea la conversation:

«-Tu regardes mes boutons de manchettes?» Le passage direct du vouvoiement au tutoiement fit sourire Juzo jusqu'au oreilles. Il se sentait remonter sur le petit nuage d'ignorance qu'il habitait plus jeune. Lui qui, grâce à M. Shinoara, avait réussi a se hisser dans la vie active et à prendre des responsabilités comme des missions solos, il se sentait se vider petit à petit de tout çela.

«-Je les trouve très beaux!

-Merci! Je les ai faits quand j'avais 14 ans. J'aime bien tes barrettes.»

Cela aurait pu durer longtemps si il n'y avait pas eu d'horloge derrière Juzo. Mori voyait l'avancée de la troteuse derrière son épaule et s'aperçut que ça faisait trois minutes qu'elle était là, un café sans sucre à la main.

Elle reprit ses esprits.

«-Tiens ton café! Bois-le vite, je reviens.»

«Je reviens»; Juzo avait l'impression de connaître Mori depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Contrairement aux autres tasses qu'il avait eu l'occasion de boire ce matin, il pris le temps de déguster celle-ci. En vérité, elle n'était pas extraordinaire (le «Mujona» ayant déjà placé la barre très haut) . Mais pour Juzo, c'était la meilleure de sa vie. Il l'a trouvé parfaite; une personne censée l'aurait trouvé trop acide, sans goût. Mais Juzo n'était pas dans son état normal.«Cette mission a quelque chose de bien, au fond.» se disait-il.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, et après avoir servi une bière, un autre café et un verre de vin (en vérité un verre de sang humain frais dissimulé dans une bouteille de 2001 pour une goule venue chercher une information), la serveuse en herbe déserta le bar 20 secondes pour revenir avec un panier. Sans faire attention au client qui venait d'entrer, elle fila directement vers la table de Juzo.

«-Tiens. Un cadeau., dit-elle en lui tendant le panier rempli de 3 grenades orangées, d'une douzaine de cerise, de fraises, de framboises, de groseilles et de cassis.

« La même couleur que tes barrettes.», lui souffla t-elle à l'oreille. Tu reviendras?»

Juzo sortit de son rêve éveillé et compris que ça voulait dire «Va t-en, maintenant.» Il ramassa le panier «rouge» , lança un «Merci, Mori»avec un grand sourire et s'en alla. Il reviendrai.

Juzo est devant son bureau, au CCG. Il écrit son rapport. Mais il est un peu léger. Il n'a fait que 6 bar sur les 30 du 14ème. Il n'a qu'à recopier la liste des bars dedans...

* * *

 _On attends vos commentaires !_


	5. Chapitre 5

Alors, vous trouviez que le passé de Kagome était trop obscur ? Ce ne sera plus le cas après ce chapitre !

Disclaimer: Vous savez ce que l'on va dire... Mais pour la circonstance: _Tokyo Ghoul appartient à Sui Ishida._ (Enfin, sauf Mori et Kagome bien entendu^^)

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'elle était arrivée à Tokyo. Elle avait eu le temps de se renseigner sur l'appartement et de finalement le prendre en dépit de son emplacement bien lointain par rapport à l'Université. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas refuser un 34 m? à 260.000¥ en plein Tokyo ! Elle avait aussi entamé des recherches: trouver un job, continuer la course à pied, chercher les derniers papiers manquant à son inscription à l'Université et surtout, la nourriture. En arrivant, elle ne s'était pas préoccupée de cela en premier, faisant passer d'autres obligations auparavant. Mais comme elle le disait souvent "La faim justifie les moyens" et des moyens, elle en avait...

Elle s'était procuré de la nourriture grace à des assassinats de couple. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu la présence d'esprit de faire des réserves pour ne pas à avoir tout de suite des inspecteurs sur le dos.

Enfin, il ne lui restait qu'une chose à trouver : Tatara.

Elle avait habité à Wuhan jusqu'à l'âge de ses 12 ans pour finalement fuir la Chine où les guerres de clans étaient devenu trop violentes pour elle et sa famille. Ils étaient arrivés à Nagoya, au Japon et n'avais depuis jamais déménagé. Ses parents et son frère avaient alors évités à tout prix de se confronter à la société érigé par les clans lorsqu'elle même s'y était intéressée. Elle était finalement rentrée dans un d'entre eux suite à une agression. Elle avait monté les échelons rapidement grace à ses capacités physiques autant que mentales. Son chef avez alors décidé de s'attaquer à leur plus gros ennemi: Kuro no Neko, le chat noir, groupe subalterne d'Aogiri. Elle s'était renseignée et avait compris l'ampleur de la catastrophe que leur chef allait faire, attaquer ce groupe était comme signer un arrêt de mort. Elle l'avait mis en garde. Rien à faire, il allait les attaquer et les détruire jusqu'à ce que lui-même se fasse tuer par l'autre partie de la troupe adverse.

Elle avait alors fait un choix, celui de survivre. Elle avait retrouvé "le chat noir" et avait proposé, moyennant une place dans le clan, de leurs livrer les informations de l'attaque. Ils avaient accepté connaissant le dossier bien rempli qu'elle avait. Elle avait joué les agents double jusqu'à l'attaque. Ça s'était déroulé de nuit. Le pan consistait à mettre le feu au quartier général grace aux sous-sols du bâtiment. Ils bloqueraient les issues, obligeant les rares survivants à passer par une seule et même sortie. A ce moment là, les membres restant du chat noir seraient affaiblis et plus faciles à abattre. Le plan n'était pas en soit idiot, mais c'était sans compter sur sa trahison. Pour détourner le plan, "le chat noir" avait déplacé son QG petit à petit pour ne pas éveiller les soupcons. Ils avaient ensuite mis des leurres à la place des membres. Kagome avait prétexté ce soir là qu'elle s'était intoxiquée avec de la nourriture humaine. On ne rigolé pas avec cela ! Ils avaient attendu patiemment le jour J tout en peaufinant leur contre-attaque.

Le soir en question, chacun était à sa place, près à agir. Ils n'attendaient plus que le signal pour passer à l'action. Pas loin de là, Kagome et les subordonnées attendaient le bon moment pour lancer l'embuscade. Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent des bruits d'explosions suivie de celui d'un écroulement. C'était à eux. Un sifflement se fit entendre: l'alerte. "Le chat noir" avait décidé de les prendre à revers en les encerclant, ne laissant aucunes possibilitées de s'enfuir pour les anciens coéquipiers de Kagome car ils se retrouveraient aussitôt bloqué par le bâtiment en feu. Ils s'étaient jeté dans la gueule du loup tout seul et n'aurait aucun moyen d'y survivre.

Kagome et les hauts gradés étaient resté à l'écart, observant de plus haut le massacre. Dans l'obscurité, ils virent le spectacle se dérouler à la lueur des flammes qui dévoraient les murs. On aurait pu croire assister à un feu de joie. La joie d'exterminer un ennemis.

Après cette nuit, elle avait gagné en valeur auprès des membres du chat noir, et désormais, les autres clans la connaissaient comme membre officiel de l'organisation. Elle participait régulièrement, en parallèle à ses études de droit, à de nombreuses missions. Malgré cela, ses études la poussèrent à quitter la ville. Et le chat noir par la même occasion. Elle avait alors discuté avec ses supérieurs pour être prise dans Aogiri en arrivant à Tokyo. Ils n'avaient pas promis qu'on viendrai la chercher, non, ça elle le savait, mais cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle attendait qu'ils se manifestent pour la retrouver . Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Elle était impatiente de nature, d'accord, mais là c'était de leurs fautes. Elle allait les chercher et les trouver. Sans quoi, la légendaire têtue qu'elle était se vexerai. Tatara lui devait bien aussi une place dans son clan, vu ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui...

* * *

Ca vous a plus? Commentaire ! Ca vous a pas plu? Commentaire ! Et à la prochaine!


	6. Chapitre 6

_Ohayō mina!!!_

 _Pour ce chapitre, petite... Surprise...! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, même si ce n'est pas bien méchant. Désolées si ce chapitre est arrivé trop tard à votre goût! Bonne lecture!_

Uta est arrivé vers 22h45, suivi de près par Yomo. Le temps pour Itori de placer le panneau «fermé» sur la porte et c'était parti pour une tournée générale de sang! J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Yomo, mais un peu moins pour Uta, c'est plutôt un bon copain. Par contre, c'est la goule la plus stylée que je connaisse! Avec son tatouage et ses boucles d'oreilles, il fait beaucoup plus jeune. Yomo et lui viennent 1 voir 2 fois par semaine. La soirée commence par des retrouvailles enjouées -qui se font plus longues entre Uta et Itori- puis c'est le tour des potins, pendant que je prépare à manger pour tout le monde. Ce soir, j'entends:

«-Vous savez que le chef du 16ème est mort? ,annonce Yomo. Après avoir volé la valise d'une colombe, il a voulu s'en servir mais l'a ouverte du mauvais côté et la quinque à l'intérieur est venue se loger directement dans son cœur!

-C'était un idiot! Je l'ai toujours dit., souffle Uta.

-D'un côté, c'est bien pour nous: les inspecteurs du CCG vont finir par croire que les goules sont bêtes et se feront moins menaçants., réplique Itori. Enfin, vous pouvez nous dire merci, ma petite Mori et moi n'avons jamais fait de gaffes!»

...Et etc,etc,... À un moment, ils ont même parlé de Shu en disant qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle piste du nom de Matsuoka Rin. Ce ne fut qu'après leur troisième bouteille qu'ils commencèrent à faiblir. Ils se firent plus discrets. C'était normal: ils étaient bourrés. Enfin, pas tous: Uta n'avait pas touché un seul verre, ce qui en théorie est impossible. Il faisait semblant, et personne ne parlait. Un ange passa, puis deux. Ça commence à devenir gênant, là... Je me dépêche de finir la vaisselle avant de rentrer dans ma chambre. Pour combler le silence toujours aussi pesant, je met la musique à fond et je m'allonge sur mon lit. C'est une musique douce... Je ferme les yeux. Presque aussitôt, l'image du jeune garçon de ce matin s'impose à moi. Qu'est ce qui à bien pu se passer dans ma tête pour que je me sente si proche de lui? J'étais comme dans une bulle ; je l'ai même tutoyé. Je lui ai fait un compliment. Je lui ai souri. Je lui ai fait un cadeau. Bref, tout ce que je ne fais jamais. Je ne me suis pas reconnue. Juzo Suzuya... C'est un joli nom. ...Et voilà! Encore un compliment! Mais qu'est ce que je fais? Énervée contre moi même de ne pas me comprendre, je finis par m'endormir. Il hante mes rêves...

Je n'ai pas dormi longtemps, à peine trois quarts d'heure. Je décide d'aller voir ce que font Uta, Yomo et Itori. Pour aller dans la salle du bar, il y a un couloir à traverser, séparant le côté privé du public. Je m'y engage, en longeant le mur de droite comme à mon habitude. Il n'y a pas de porte qui sépare le public du privé, juste un rideau rouge (sang). «Ça amène les clients dans une atmosphère de convivialité», paraît-il. Mais là, j'aurai préféré une porte. Au moment où ma main rencontre la bosse annonçant le milieu du couloir, je vois une lumière filtrée par le rouge du rideau. Une lumière accompagnée de petits cris. Ceux d'Uta, de Yomo et d'Itori. La lumière sur le sol reflète des ombres qui ondulent. Dans la fente à droite du rideau, j'aperçois des vêtements éparpillés y compris (quoi??) des sous-vêtements ... C'en est trop pour moi, et j'attrape le rideau. Je tire. Ce que je vois me traverse lentement, sûrement, jusqu'à atteindre mon cerveau. ...Non...Non! Disons que... Yomo, Itori (toujours aussi bourrés) et Uta font quelque chose de... pas très catholique... sur la table n32... Et puis là, subitement, un grand sourire éclaire mon visage. Uta vient de me voir. Lui n'est pas bourré. Loin de là. Il se rhabille en vitesse.

«-Pas un mot, me dit-il avec un air rageur. Sinon...

-Contre un masque gratuit. Je me tais si tu m'en fait un! »

Ma spécialité: tirer profit des situations les plus incongrues!


End file.
